More precisely, it relates to a device comprising a flexible biocompatible rod which has an axis along which it extends, free of stress, in a rectilinear manner, said rod having a length along this axis, a distal end and a proximal end.
This type of rod currently presents certain drawbacks and is not entirely satisfactory, both for the practician manipulating it and for the patient inside whose body it is placed. In particular, in the case of movement of the patient (moving from the sitting position to the lying position, even to the foetal position, and vice versa), the rod tends to adapt to the configuration of the duct (curvature) inside which it is introduced and to be displaced therein in such a way that its ends do not remain in place, which can be inconvenient. Thus with this type of rods there is a problem of stability and of keeping them in place when they are positioned at a specific implantation location inside the body of a patient.